Machine-To-Machine (M2M), Web-of-Things (WoT), and Internet-Of-Things (IoT) network deployments may support M2M/IoT service layers such as oneM2M, ETSI M2M, and OMA LWM2M operating across nodes such as M2M/IoT servers, gateways, and devices which host M2M/IoT applications and services. Operations of these kinds may include group communications, as described in, for example: the oneM2M-TS-0001 Functional Architecture; 3GPP TS 23.682 Group Services and System Aspects; IETF RFC 7390 Group Communication for the Constrained Application Protocol (CoAP); IETF RFC 7252 Constrained Application Protocol (CoAP); and IETF RFC 3810 Multicast Listener Discovery Version 2 (MLDv2).